Turn Back To Me
by MeredithBrody
Summary: A series of shorts looking at the kisses of two very special agents. (25 chapters)
1. Good Morning Kiss

**Hey there anyone who actually tries to read this. My name is Shin and I have far too many ships. Anyway. This is a series of 25 shorts written for the "Kiss Prompts" meme on Tumblr. The pairing in all of these is Brody/Gibbs. They jump around in time-frame, most are whenever, but a few are set during a big fic I'm writing, and I'll mark those in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. One such chapter is this first one, which is set in 2003 while Brody and Gibbs are undercover.**

* * *

 **"Good Morning" Kiss**

She woke up in a room that wasn't hers, in the apartment she'd been living in for the last four months. She knew where she was, she even remembered why she was there. The first time had been in the closet by the hall, and she'd felt better. Then she'd come in here in the middle of the night unable to sleep, and one thing had led to another and here she was. "Hey." She heard from beside her, and she rolled over and smiled.

"Hey." She replied, then leant forward to give him a soft kiss. The 'good morning' kiss to signal that this night was over and they were done. For now at least. Something had changed, but she wasn't ready to admit it. "We should get up."

"Meredith." He called, and she had to remind him that they both needed to get back into character. Last night she had needed to be Meredith Brody again, just for a few minutes, to feel connected to her home. Now though, they needed to move on.

"I'm Tatyana again, Al." She said gently, using his undercover nickname. There were other names she could use for him, but that was her favourite. Nobody else called him that.

He looked at her as she stood up, and she saw the struggle he had not to look down again once his eyes had finally made it to hers. "Last night was something we probably shouldn't repeat." He said, and she just nodded then realised that she could promise that, and neither could he.

"You're right, we probably shouldn't." She emphasised the word 'probably' because she knew as well as he did what could happen, and knowing this mission, probably would happen again. So she was going to be honest about it. "But we could still have months here, and we've broken the dam now." They had gone down it now, and she wasn't sure how to put the stopper back in.

"We have." He admitted after a few seconds, clearly searching his own feelings and thoughts and knowing that she was right.

"Don't worry I won't let this affect my work, and I know you won't either." Which was exactly what this would do if they stayed here talking, so she just quietly gathered her things and headed back to the other room, knowing that this wasn't the last time she'd do that walk of shame


	2. A Kiss on the Forehead

**Sooooo yeah. There are 25 shorts in this. This one is set in the modern day. Hehe. Enjoy.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **A Kiss on the Forehead**

"Here. I think it's complete." She handed him the file of old cases he'd wanted pulled. Some of them were from before she was born, but at least if she could get them to him the rest of them would stop hearing about it.

He looked up at her in complete surprise and clearly wasn't even sure at first what she was showing him. As soon as he looked through it he got that cock-sure grin he used when he had a hunch he could search, and then looked at her again. "Well done Brody, this is great."

"I'm glad it's what you wanted." She was actually even more certain that everyone else in the office would be happy about. They weren't used to having Gibbs there, and they all knew he was helping while Pride was out recovering, but he also did things very differently.

He stepped forward and kissed her forehead before taking the opportunity to hold her for a moment. She quite liked that he'd taken that chance and smiled. "It is." He kissed her forehead again in his own way of thanks, she knew that.

"I'll see you later." She smiled, pulling away from his embrace and heading back to work. She was glad that she'd gotten what he wanted and now she just needed to go back to not caring and focusing on the rest of the case.


	3. DrunkSloppy Kiss

**Of course... there is a drunk Merri being sad about Emily.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **Drunk/Sloppy kiss**

He didn't really like coming into her house without being invited, but Pride had been worried and he'd been in Louisiana for a case. The detour was simple, and he knew that if anyone could get through to her, he could. He found her sat on the floor, looking at photographs while being clearly extremely intoxicated. "Meredith, how much did you drink?"

"A bottle of wine, and that gin I bought last week." He didn't know about the gin, or the wine, but he knew she was drunk and had no idea what had pushed her this far. Had someone died? had she had trouble on a case? He didn't know.

"Why?" Was the only question he could ask. She held her arms wide and looked to the sky, clearly there was something on her mind, and it went far beyond just her deciding that today was a hell of a day to drink all the alcohol she currently owned. "It's my birthday, and I'm alone again. Because Emily's not here." As soon as he heard her sisters' name he understood.

"I know." He said, because he did. Every time the big dates came around he ended up fighting this battle too. Meredith, however much she drank the rest of the year, didn't seem to be handling this well.

"I miss her, Jeth." She cried, then sat forward and gave him the sloppiest, wettest, drunken kiss he could imagine. But he wasn't sorry about that. She needed him and he was happy to be there for her. "I really miss her."

Pulling her into his arms he knew nothing he said would change how she felt, so he just repeated his earlier statement. "I know." He just held her tightly, because he understood loss, and grief. She would never be able to escape or forget this link to Emily, the one she had that would make it close to impossible for her to every truly come to peace with it. The best he could do was be here to hold her when she fell.


	4. Awkward Kiss

**This is another one set in 2003  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **Awkward kiss**

The bar was full, but that didn't matter right now, in this little section it was just the four of them, and Lugovic had something on his mind, Gibbs could tell that. "You two, you're married and I don't see you kiss, no?"

"We're not really fans of public kissing." He knew that wouldn't stand up, but he would say it anyway. This was the first time he had actually sat with Lugovic, largely thanks to Brody gaining Darya's friendship. That meant they would probably be on the radar, and they would need to act more married.

"Well, if you love your wife, you should want to kiss her." That was an interesting point, and Gibbs knew that this was Lugovic searching to see what they were doing. He was either suspicious or paranoid or, possibly, both.

He looked at Brody for a minute, and wondered himself even if this truth went beyond the characters they were playing. He had thought about kissing her more than he cared to admit. "I do, all the time."

"Then do it Aleksander. We will turn away if you would like." Lugovic smiled, clapping Gibbs on the shoulder. He looked at Brody and saw that she just had an amused smile on her face. Trust her to be more comfortable with this than he was.

"No its good." He then leant over and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss and smiled, but he couldn't help but feel a little awkward about the whole situation. It had been a few weeks though, and he hadn't kissed her. This had been coming, and he really should have known.


	5. Angry Kiss

**Of course there had to be a drabble like this.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **Angry kiss**

She was livid, absolutely livid, and he knew it. Of course she was. She hated that this was happening. She was supposed to be working, not coming here to get a 'thanks and see ya' meeting before heading back to New Orleans. More to the point, the person she was most angry at was stood in this elevator with her. "How dare you. You took me off the detail."

"Yes." He said as he shut off the elevator, stopping it moving. That was when he looked at her and she saw he had absolutely no guilt or what he'd done.

"You called the director and took me off the detail." She growled, she didn't remember the last time she was this angry.

"I didn't call him, I walked to his office." He remained impassive, only looking at her. Why oh why was this both annoying and a massive turn on. She would never at all understand her mind.

She looked at him, completely unimpressed by the fact he was so brazenly admitting that he had interfered with her assignment. "Once I was already in DC."

"Yes." He once again said with a completely straight face. That was just infuriating her more. She was so angry with him.

"Why!?" She almost screeched, but she didn't. They were alone in a stopped elevator and she realised that everyone could hear this argument.

"Because of this." He leant forward and crushed his lips to hers, pulling her closer to him. At first she was too angry to think straight, but then as the kiss lingered she realised. That made some sense. It meant she would have a few hours alone with him before returning to New Orleans. She was still mad at him, but Gibbs had done something to bring them back together, so she probably wouldn't stay mad.


	6. I'm Sorry' Kiss

**I just like this idea.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **"I'm sorry" kiss**

This wasn't the first time she'd made Gibbs angry, but this was the first time he'd ever walked away from wherever they were talking. He wasn't normally the one who got angry, that was her role. Apparently today though, he was filling it. "What did you think you were doing!?"

"I thought it was for the best." She shot back. She had already been over this with more than one person, and she had just been hoping for a little more support from him. Apparently she wasn't going to get it.

"Well it wasn't!" He shouted, causing a couple of the people walking past below them to look up and hurry their steps.

Maybe it wasn't, but when she set off it was the best idea they'd had. "I didn't know that at the time!" She shouted, and if this was really about what she did, shouldn't it be Pride yelling at her.

"Brody, I could have shot you." His voice broke a little, and that was the only thing that managed to stop her feeling angry at him for chewing her out over this. As she looked at him she realised that she'd scared him, and that was something she hated. She stepped up to him and kissed him softly, pressing her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry, OK. I'm sorry." She took a deep breath, and realised why she was glad their teams didn't work together that much. She kissed him once more then stepped back a little and wiped her lipgloss off his lips with her thumb. "You didn't, and we caught the guy. It was a win." She would remind him of that. The suspect had been caught, so they had won the day.


	7. I've Missed You Kiss

**For these two, this was one of the most simple ones to write.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **"I've missed you" kiss**

Meredith Brody was only just learning her way around the office, the case was done and she was apparently staying here. That she could live with, and she was liking the city. Standing in the back office, she heard someone come up behind her, and she knew instantly who it was. "You disappeared."

"Not on purpose." She really hadn't meant to disappear, and she had thought everyone had known that she was in Chicago. James had found her, but apparently Gibbs hadn't. "We were done." That was what she'd taken out of the last time they were together.

While she looked at him he came closer and she was glad they were alone. "We were." He looked at her the way that made her melt, he looked so much more himself, rather than the agent. She liked seeing the man, he was leaning on the wall one side of her, his face only an inch away. "Maybe we shouldn't have been."

"Gibbs." This thing had been going on for years. Whenever one or the other of them was in a relationship they stopped, but otherwise when they were in the same city this happened. She wasn't sure here though. "Look, I'm starting in a new city and…" He stopped her with a finger on her lips, then he leant and kissed her gently. Pulling her close to him and running a finger through her hair.

She leant in to him then bit her lip looking at him and shook her head. "I just wanted to say I missed you." He told her quietly, and she nodded and kissed him again, pulling him close, She then took a breath and turned away, leaving the office. She'd work this out in her mind later, but right now she didn't have the time, she needed to find somewhere to live.


	8. Seductive Kiss

**This one was hard to write, probably _the_ hardest one.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **Seductive Kiss**

He'd been working in his workshop for far too long, but she hadn't been able to tear him away from it. He was fairly hard to drag away when he was in the zone, but she knew he needed sleep, and she wasn't going to be here much longer. So it was time for desperate measures. She walked down and stood in front of him, lifting his face away.

Leaning in to kiss him she started lightly, barely any pressure at all, progressively getting harder until she nibbled lightly on his bottom lip. That always caused him to growl and kiss her back. Then she'd smile at him and walk away, knowing that he'd follow her in a second. She knew how to get him.


	9. War's End Kiss

**This one came from a really random idea.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **"War's End" kiss**

Whoever had dared the DC and NOLA teams to compete while they were in the same city had made a mistake. Everyone had teamed up, and they were now fighting private wars over almost everything. Brody was too exhausted to move, and she just wanted to know if they'd won. "Is it over?"

"It's over, we did it." He said, and she sat up just enough to kiss him lightly. He at least had the decency to look as exhausted as she did. She would probably have killed him if he didn't.

"Thank god." She sighed and flopped back again onto the floor. She was so tired, and all they'd been doing was working out. They'd had to beat a joint record set by LaSalle and Bishop, and they'd managed it. That little war was over. Now on to the next one.


	10. Goodbye Kiss

**This is another one set in 2003.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **"Goodbye" kiss**

They were done. They were back in the US and they had been debriefed. That mean they were done, and they could go back to real life. He could do whatever he does, and she could call her sister and just go and be herself for a while. "It's time to go back to reality."

"Where are you headed?" He asked, and she was a little surprised. He hadn't asked her many personal questions when they had had some down time, but she supposed that where she was going was interesting.

"Cedar Rapids. Time for me to learn to be a field agent again." After more than six months undercover it was going to be a learning curve too. She'd been in another country, being another person, for a very long time, really. Where he was going was probably a foregone conclusion. "Are you going back to D.C.?"

He looked at her for a minute like she was mad, then actually spoke. "Yep." He just nodded, and she was glad to see that he really was that taciturn when being himself, not just his undercover persona. She wondered if he saw her any differently now they weren't in those roles.

"Well, I should say thanks, and good luck." She couldn't help but step onto her tiptoes and give him a gentle kiss. After a few seconds he returned it, and she got herself lost in that for another moment. What had happened shouldn't have happened, but at the time it had been a great comfort, and it wasn't going to be something she quickly forgot. Stepping back she smiled and shrugged, nothing else really needing to be said. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Maybe." He returned her smile and opened the door, walking out first. She was glad it gave her a minute in the office before she followed him out. Another plane was waiting for her, and she'd soon be back to work.


	11. I Almost Lost You Kiss

**This one is just... sweet.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **"I almost lost you" Kiss**

He had raced from DC to New Orleans when he'd heard that she'd been captured by a suspect, and when he'd arrived here all he'd known was she was critical. As he ran through the hospital he feared the worst, but approaching the room he'd been given he realised she was alive. "Brody." Seeing her sitting up he smiled and realised she really was alive. He jogged the rest of the way to her bed and pulled her in to him, kissing her as hard as he could. He didn't even care who was in the room, all he cared about was she was alive.

"I'm OK." She said the second he pulled back a little. She looked like hell, but he really appreciated that she was trying to tell him that she was perfectly fine.

"You sure?" He asked, checking her over. Other than the cast clearly still hardening around her ankle she seemed as though she wasn't badly hurt. The lingering drowsiness could be explained more than one way.

She blinked at him a little blurrily, clearly still refocusing on the world as it was. She had been held captive for more than 2 days, and she seemed out of it, but she was alive. "Yeah. I just hit my head a bit."

"You don't remember?" He asked, looking at the doctor who was taking down all her readings again, but before they could speak Brody had taken hold of his hand.

"I do, I just don't want to." She frowned, and he kissed her again. He didn't need to say that he was scared he almost lost her again, because she'd already know he was thinking it. "I bet the director was thrilled you raced down here for this." He sat down next to her bed and laughed a little at her comment. He was almost certain that Vance was livid, but right now he didn't care.


	12. Kiss On The Nose

**I couldn't resist with this one. It just seemed so perfect.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **Kiss on the nose**

It had been a long night, but now that was over, hopefully they could all sleep a little soon. Brody was exhausted, he could see that, but they were both too awake to sleep until they met their son. "I'm so tired." Brody mumbled, pressing her head against his chest. "I'm not doing that again."

"I know, you did amazingly." He smiled, kissing the end of her nose. They hadn't really expected a baby to begin with, her pregnancy had been a surprise, but now he couldn't imagine being without either of them.

"He's alright?" She asked, clearly wondering where their son was and why they hadn't gotten to see him yet.

He didn't know the answer to that, but he was sure that their son was alive. He looked up to where the doctors were, and while they were all working on the baby, none of them seemed overly concerned. "He's perfect, they just need to warm him up a little. He'll be OK."

"He's not crying." She mumbled, and he could tell her exhausted brain was thinking over all the worst possible outcomes.

"Meredith, calm." He kissed the tip of her nose and pressed his forehead to hers as they finally heard the cry they'd been waiting for. "There we go, see." He smiled, then smiled even wider when the baby was placed on her chest.


	13. Kiss On The Ear

**Mostly, I wrote this one to give Ryann feels  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **Kiss on the ear**

She came and wrapped her arm around him, looking at the pictures he was looking at. She kissed his ear and smiled, guessing at who was in the photo. There weren't that many people Gibbs kept photographs of. "Is that Shannon?"

"Yes, it is." He smiled at the picture, and she just gave him a gentle squeeze, happy to have finally gotten a face to put with the name she'd heard so much about.

"She's beautiful, you have good taste." That was her main thought about the picture. She knew that this was still a scar for him, and she wasn't going to make it worse.

There was a slight hint of a blush before he spoke again, and that was enough to give her teasing material for at least a week. "I know I do." Was all he said, and she ended up staring at his cheek for a minute as she thought.

"Was that a compliment?" She asked in the end, realising what it was about his comment that had thrown her off.

"Maybe." He smiled, turning his head enough and she could kiss him properly. She laughed just a little at his reply, finding it just a genuinely nice thing for him to have said, and it being totally against his usual nature.


	14. Kiss On The Neck

**A little thing.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **Kiss on the neck**

Whenever she felt like this and they were in the same city, she was glad she could rely on him to just hold her for a second and not make a big issue out of it. Others in her life now understood the pain she'd felt when she lost Emily, but at the time nobody had. So for weeks afterwards, and during the _Moultrie_ investigation, she'd sat down with Gibbs and he'd let her talk, and nearly every conversation had ended like this.

As she always did before she pulled away, she gave his neck a little kiss. It was her way of saying 'thank you for listening' and also just to show her appreciation that time and again she could break down in his arms and he wouldn't treat her any differently. It was important for her that she have this, and she was pretty sure it was important for him too.


	15. Kiss on the Back

**This one is... interesting. But fun for me.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **A Kiss on the Back**

The men were complaining about how hot it was in suits. The women weren't as hot, in general. Some had on more than others, some had on less. One of the less was coming over to them, and Gibbs had to admit- he was looking forward to getting his hands, and lips, on her exposed back. "This is a cosy group, can I join." Brody asked, and they all laughed a little.

"Why not?" Pride said with a grin, and Gibbs just watched her for a minute. He'd been surprised she hadn't joined them earlier when this became the NCIS corner.

"There are no seats Merri." LaSalle was first to say, but Gibbs knew Brody better than that. She would find a way around a lack of seats.

"It's OK, you all have laps." She smiled, looking at each of them. Gibbs wasn't sure the father of the bride or the groom were really in a position to let her sit on them. They would both be needed for dancing and pictures soon. Pride and LaSalle did look good in their matching suits.

Looking round at the group around them, Gibbs decided that he didn't really want to see any of them touching her. Right now, that was his pleasure and that was something he very much enjoyed. "Come." He patted his lap, and noticed the sly smile on Brody's face. She'd hoped he'd offer. Once she was sat down he let her get comfortable, then he started gently kissing her back, slightly below her bra line. He enjoyed the smooth skin there.

"Jethro." She moaned quietly a moment later. Clearly he was doing everything right as she was responding to the lightest of touches.

"Pay attention." He mumbled against her ear then pressed another kiss to her back. He'd never known she liked having her back kissed this much, he needed to remember it.

"Fine." She didn't sound impressed at having to pay attention to their friends and colleagues right now, but as he got to lay the occasional kiss on her back when she sat forward a little, it was all good for him. He was really thankful to whoever designed that dress.


	16. French Kiss

**Just a liiiiiittle steamy here.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **French Kiss**

Her back hit the wall as she felt his lips claim hers. Maybe she had pushed this a little too far. Maybe she had done a little too much, but she wasn't all that surprised that she'd pushed him to it.

She had been teasing and arguing today, taking this as far as she could, mostly knowing they weren't having to go back to work today. That was what had lead to this. He was kissing her harder than she'd expected in response now they were alone. As his tongue ran along her lip she opened her mouth for him and felt him groan a little as she did.

Ok, so maybe she'd pushed it just far enough.


	17. Shy Kiss

**This chapter sort of reminds me and my friend talking about my tactfulness  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **Shy kiss**

She wasn't sure who the people in the living room were, and that being said she came in and smiled a little uncomfortably, then gave Gibbs a shy kiss and went through to the kitchen until they'd left. She didn't need to go back to the living room, she could already sense Gibbs in the doorway. "Were you just acting shy Brody?"

"Well, I don't know them." She held her arm up in the direction of the front door, the one thing she'd learnt as a federal agent dating another federal agent, they needed to try and keep their relationship as low key as possible. "Thought it might be for the best."

"Please don't do that again." The request was less an actual request and more an order. One that she actually wouldn't mind obeying, but she was going to play on it a little more first.

"But it was fun." She started, then just to make sure he didn't guess she pouted and tried to ask as pathetically as possibly. "Why not?"

He looked at her as if he couldn't really believe why she'd asked it. She almost laughed at the look on his face, and if she wasn't waiting for an answer she would have done. "It was weird." Was his only answer, and that actually made some sense.

"Weird?" She asked, just wondering why out of everything she did that was weirder than any of them.

"I can't imagine you being shy." He commented, and maybe he had a point. She was fairly sure most people who had actually met her wouldn't be able to imagine her being shy.

"Maybe I can be shy?" She tried to get it out, but before she'd finished the sentence she was cracking up. At least she'd managed something tonight, to freak out someone by acting shy. "Yeah I can't even say that with a straight face. What you doing?"


	18. Surprised Kiss

**This one was written purely to entertain me.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **Surprised Kiss**

She walked up to him and just kissed him. It wasn't the right place of time but she honestly didn't care. They already lived in different states, only saw each other three or four times a year, living in the shadows was beginning to push her to the edge. So she'd seen a choice, they end it, or they make it public. She'd preferred the latter. Judging by the silence in the room after she stepped back, nobody had expected it.

"Well. That was unexpected." Came a voice, and she didn't have to look to know who it was. Only two people would have spoken after that, and absent LaSalle's accent it was definitely DiNozzo, and she wasn't in the mood yet for the smartass comments that would come from this.

"Shut up DiNozzo." Was all she could think of to say, not letting her eyes leave Gibbs for even a second. She'd know before anyone else his reaction to that, and she just hoped it was for the best. After a minute the surprise began to fade and was replaced by a smirk, and that was when she knew they'd be OK.


	19. Sad Kiss

**Another feelsy one mostly written to make Ryann feel things.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **Sad kiss**

Brody just sat down beside Gibbs, knowing what was going on, and just wanted to remind him that he wasn't alone."I'm sorry." She muttered sitting down and kissing him softly then handing him a bottle of beer. "Here." She offered and held it until he took it from her.

"Thanks I just." He started, and she didn't need for him to say anything else. She knew what he needed, and that was just someone who could sit there with him while he spoke.

"I know." She said, kissing him once more then sitting back, taking a few sips of her own drink. She then squeezed his hand and nodded. "I know."

He nodded, looking at her. They had spoken plenty of times about their shared grief, and the people they still missed every day. "You do." He agreed a minute later, clearly thinking over those conversations too. Then he just sat shaking his head, and she reached out and wrapped her arms around him.

"I got you." She whispered, keeping hold of him as he broke down and frowned. She truly knew how he felt, and knew that sometimes everyone needed to just break.

"Thanks." He kissed her softly, and she just nodded at him. She knew how it felt to still be battling grief years on. She didn't think it ever stopped. That was why she was here right now, and why she had no intention of leaving tonight. He needed a friend, someone who got it. That's what she was there for.


	20. Exhausted Parents Kiss

**I blame this on my RP troupe.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **Exhausted parents kiss**

Looking at the baby monitor as Jack started ramping up for a personal best, Brody was happy that at least right now she had company. Five minutes earlier Gibbs had arrived by surprise, and had straight away carried her through to the bedroom. That hadn't stopped Jack's crying. "Why won't he sleep?" She asked sarcastically, knowing exactly why he wouldn't sleep, but also not caring that her question didn't make sense.

"How long has he been like this?" Gibbs asked, nodding in the direction of the other bedroom where they could clearly hear Jack's screaming coming from too. She shook her head, she was almost at the end of her tether with the one year old.

"Forever." She complained, shaking her head as she thought about it. She didn't actually know, but it didn't seem like it had been as short as it actually had been. "About twenty minutes."

"Let's see if dad can calm him." Gibbs grinned and pressed his forehead to hers for a second.

"I hate you." Was her only response to that. Mostly because she knew going on previous evidence, Jack would stop immediately and be asleep in five minutes. It was only mommy he didn't like sleeping for.

"I know." He kissed her softly and smiled. He sounded so happy with himself.

She just glared at him as he pulled her pants off for her, she was too tired right this moment to even reach down and do that. Jack not sleeping was definitely Gibbs' fault. She didn't know how yet, but it was definitely his fault. "This is your fault you know."

"Explain?" He just stared her as she glared at him, and she realised she needed some sort of reason.

"I was a quiet baby." She started and hoped she hadn't told him enough yet about what she and Emily had been like as kids for that to stand up. Clearly at the look he gave her she didn't have that kind of luck.

"I have spoken to your parents." He smirked after a few minutes, and she suddenly remembered a barbecue when she was pregnant and all her parents had spoken about was how atrocious she and Emily had been as babies.

"Damn them and their enjoyment of talking about me as a child." She laughed, laying back in the bed. Deciding she might was well be comfortable while she argued with him.

"Go to sleep." She tried to stifle a yawn when he kissed her again. She loved that he was here, clearly there was no case in DC meaning he could come and save her from throttling their son. Sleep did actually sound like a good idea, and she would sleep. As soon as Jack stopped screaming.


	21. Jealous Kiss

**Another that's just a touch steamy.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **Jealous kiss - Brody/Gibbs**

James had been nothing but cheerful and cordial all night, but that hadn't seemed to stop Gibbs from grinding his teeth. It was a common reaction, she'd found, when it came to people who met James, but she'd expected Gibbs to be calmer. Almost as soon as James had walked away, Brody found herself being pulled against Gibbs' chest as he kissed her hard. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she just smiled as she returned the kiss. She was also deathly amused at what caused it. When he finally pulled back a little she just grinned at him and shook her head. "Feeling jealous?"

"Not anymore." Was his only answer, and she just shrugged. She knew better than to try and push something when it was clear Gibbs didn't want to talk about it. It was funny that it had come to this over a distant ex.


	22. Giggly Kiss

**This one came about, literally, because this song came on my Spotify, and I sent it to Ryann. The song is "Hi Ho Silver Lining" by Jeff Beck  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **Giggly kiss**

Gibbs had gone to get coffee, and by the time he got back into the bedroom she'd opened her emails, which had been a bad plan. The email that had caught her eye from LaSalle had implied that she would find the song he attached, and now she couldn't stop laughing. "What are you giggling at?" He asked as he put the coffees down.

"This song LaSalle emailed me." She smiled taking her earphones out and looking at him as he got back into the bed. "In the first verse he uses the word 'groovy' and I was gone from that moment."

"How is it so funny?" That was the wrong question to ask her right now. She had the weirdest lines of any song ever stuck in her mind, and she couldn't help wanting to share it.

She burst out singing one of the weirder lines in the song. "Flies are in your pea soup baby, they're waving at me." She then snorted loudly, planning to continue singing until he put a finger on her lips.

"OK, stop singing, stop singing" He was giggling along with her now, and she just leant over and pressed her forehead to his. They rarely got the chance to just lay in bed together and laugh, so she was enjoying this.

"I just can't take it seriously." She kept on giggling, leaning in a little and kissing him gently, then breaking back and giggling again. That song may be ridiculous, but it had given them a morning laughing, and that was a good thing.


	23. Last Kiss

**I warn you that this one got me shouted at, a lot, on Tumblr, Facebook and AO3 (And real life when my best friend read it). It's very, very sad.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **Last kiss**

Standing here had been his nightmare. He'd seen it a dozen times in his dreams. In the waking world it was worse. She was laid there, half covered, pale, unmoving. Her heart stopped beating hours ago, taking part of his with it. "I told you being involved with me was a death sentence." He whispered, wishing he wasn't stood here again, wishing that he'd been a little faster or she'd held on a little longer.

He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, a last kiss to remember her with. He'd never forget her. He'd keep her in his mind for the rest of his life.

"I love you, Meredith." He finished, standing up straight again. How many times did this have to happen. Even stood up he couldn't take his eyes off of Brody's peaceful face.

"She was pregnant, Gibbs. About six weeks." That caused his head to snap up to Wade in confusion. They hadn't even decided if they were actually going to try. That had been a dream, something they'd thought about. Now he'd never know what could have been. "I don't think she even knew." Wade clearly knew his next question. He turned back to Brody on the table and squeezed her hand one more time then walked out. He couldn't be there anymore, he needed to help Pride find who had killed his family.


	24. Return From The Dead Kiss

**This is another one set in 2003, it's also the penultimate drabble for this set. I've also done Brody/James and am currently working on Prody and SassCaptains versions. This fits in with a future fic that will be posted that explained Brody and Gibbs' history.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **Returned from the dead kiss**

Running into the warehouse watching as the police officers they'd been working with dragged the suspect off. Hearing a groan she realised that he wasn't as dead as she'd originally thought. She skidded to a stop beside him and dropped to her knees. "You're alive!"

"I am." He smiled, and instead of doing what she'd intended to do, back away, she kissed him hard. They weren't supposed to have gotten involved, but after months together they had become close, and she was just relieved. She'd been certain that he was dead, and she'd be accompanying his body back to the US. "You got here?"

"GMP's firearms unit, they let me have a gun." Of course they had, she probably put in more training hours than most of them. At least this had all ended for the best. They'd finally caught their suspect, and that meant that soon she and Gibbs would be able to go home. "They caught him, it's over."

She helped him to his feet and smiled, glad that he didn't seem to be any worse for wear, other than the bump on the head that she'd have to keep an eye on. "That's what that was." He commented sarcastically.

"Yeah. Let's get you out." She was certain that he was ready to get out of this place. She would miss this city, even if she wouldn't miss being undercover. As they started out of the warehouse she found herself a little ahead.

"Brody?" She heard herself referred to by her actual name for the first time in forever, and when she turned she was surprised that she wasn't the only one who had apparently felt the need to kiss the other in the wake of this situation. As he pulled her to him she took in a breath. When they broke apart again he just smiled at her. "Thanks." He said, and it took her a moment to remember what she'd done.


	25. We Can Never Be Together Kiss

**This is another one set in 2003, it's the last one and it kind of sums up the whole series.  
Shin xx**

* * *

 **"We can never be together" kiss**

She had been laid with him for the best part of the day, and she hadn't really known what they were doing other than spinning situations for themselves. "You know this won't ever really work out?" She asked, feeling like they just needed that moment of reality.

"I know." He nodded, and she had to shake her head a little. She'd known this all along, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Then what are we doing here?" She asked, both to him and to herself. What were they doing here. Spinning all these different ideas of what life could be, but that wasn't how it would go for them.

He sagged back on the bed and looked at her. She knew how he felt, answering that question about what they'd been doing had been hard. "That I don't know."

"It's fun to imagine though, isn't it?" She asked, because she'd been enjoying the things they'd been thinking about, and the mental images that she had had running through her mind.

"That it is, we can keep doing that." He smiled at her, and she leant forward to kiss him again. Yeah, they could never really be together, that wasn't the way that life treated the people in their profession. She wished for a moment that wasn't so though, because oh how interesting that could have been.


End file.
